


Call the police!

by theblack0ut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, blood mention, it's a cute story... not really, random random random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblack0ut/pseuds/theblack0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break-in and many mentions of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call the police!

**Author's Note:**

> a random dialogue generator helped me create this work of art, the first line of dialogue is what the story is built around. it is what it is. i don't own these characters.

"You had time to call the police. Why didn't you?" Charles questioned as he dabbed tissue at his bleeding nose. It was everywhere. It seemed like a lot more than it really was. Erik had never thought a bloody nose could be so... well, bloody.

"I didn't think it was necessary. We usually don't get the police involved, remember?"

Charles shot him a look, "Yeah but when somebody's kicking my ass and trying to steal things, I think it makes sense to call them."

"How the fuck did somebody even get inside?" 

"No fucking idea. Whoever they were, they knew how to punch."

Erik grabbed tissue and tried to help with the bleeding. He dropped to his knees in front of Charles and swatted his hands away. His breathing stopped when he saw all the blood still dripping from his nose. He felt dizzy. 

"Erik, you don't have to, I know how you feel about blood."

Erik shook his head, "It just doesn't seem to be stopping, that's all. I haven't seen so much blood in a long time."

Charles sat back on his elbows, "Maybe if I sit back, it'll stop."

"I'm surprised you don't know already. You know everything," Erik chuckled as he stood up.

Charles rolled his eyes, "I haven't much practice with bloody noses, I apologize."

Erik smiled and he went to wash the blood off his hands. He never found blood particularly arousing but seeing Charles' face covered with it was changing his mind. 

He came back out and Charles was laying on the bed, arms behind his head, "I think it's stopped. Laying down cured me."

"Great. Now all you need to do is clean up and figure out what the fuck happened."

Charles frowned, "I will. But tell me, why didn't you call the police again?"

 

T H E E N D .


End file.
